


Gasping

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, M/M, NSFW, Slash, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ratchet had muttered that he liked being choked, he'd expected Optimus to balk. That is certainly not what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gasping

**Author's Note:**

> I love [roleplayers](http://sex-bot-hotline.tumblr.com/post/61277199627/please-ratchet-we-would-like-to-know) on [tumblr](http://sex-bot-hotline.tumblr.com/post/61277466699/oneshallstand-o-oh-my-this) holy [shit](http://sex-bot-hotline.tumblr.com/post/61277585270/ch-choked) they give me such great ideas.
> 
> also: I didn't explicitly say it in the fic, but Ratchet can stop it at any time (probably like knock on OP's chest or a comm burst or something) and obviously OP isn't gonna knock him unconscious. they know what they're doing

The medic’s fingers scrape against the Prime’s wrist, but Optimus doesn’t relent.

Instead, he thrusts his spike deeper into the red and white mech, making him arch up and his vents roar. He maintains his grip on Ratchet’s throat, cutting off his supply of energon, and continues to grind into that clenching valve.

Just as Ratchet’s optics start to dim, Optimus releases his grip.

Ratchet gasps for cooling air as energon rushes into his processors, arching up toward Optimus and meeting the Prime’s thrusts with his own hips. Before he can speak, however, the larger mech once again tightens his grip.

Optics offline and roll back as he gapes soundlessly- entire frame tensing up.

Leaning down, Optimus speaks directly into one of the medic’s audio sensors, “Overload. Then I’ll let go.”

Ratchet squirms, servos scrabbling at the Prime’s broad shoulders and grinding his own spike into the other’s abdomen.

When overload hits the medic, Optimus rights himself and uses his free servo to pin Ratchet down. Mouth open in a soundless cry, Ratchet twists underneath the other mech- his need for a flow of energon to his processors temporarily forgotten.

Until, just as his charge release begins to fade, Optimus removes his servo from around the medic’s neck.

Gasping, Ratchet releases a hoarse shout as the sudden influx of energon sends him crashing into a secondary overload.


End file.
